


Poor, Poor Jensen (Aka Danneel Ackles Upset)

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Commercials, Emotional!Melodramatic!Danneel, F/M, Implied Intercourse, Scared Husband!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel is in an awful mood, and poor Jensen has to be the one to endure.</p><p>Don't own anything. This is just the product of a car commercial coming on in the middle of a certain show that we all know and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor, Poor Jensen (Aka Danneel Ackles Upset)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm watching SPN, and suddenly a commercial comes on. >:( I didn't like it. Thought I'd magnify it and put Danneel into the scenario if she was really upset after a bad day and getting mad and overdramatic at the slightest thing.

Jensen stretched out on the couch, ready for the weekend after the long days of shooting. He turned on the TV to *not* watch The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills (he swears!), takes a drink of his beer, and waits for Danneel to come home.

She comes home alright. She STORMS into their house, slamming the door behind her. Jensen jumps a few feet into the air, and turns the channel to sports with a nervous click. "Dani?" he called uncertainly.

"What?" her voice is flat. Oh boy.

Quickly, Jensen calculates in his head, over and over until he is certain that it is not that "time of month" that makes his wife the scariest woman on the planet. She must have had a really bad day, then. At this thought, he feels a pang of sympathy for her.

Until Danneel takes a seat beside him on the couch, grabs the remote, and changes the channel to The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. (which Jensen still wasn't watching. Really.) Then the sympathy turns into a nerve-wracking oh-please-don't-let-me-piss-her-off feeling that makes her husband's stomach lurch.

Jensen takes a silent deep breath, sends a quick prayer for protection to God, and cautiously puts his arm around her. Danneel just glares at the TV in tense silence.

"...so," he clears his throat awkwardly, "Did something happen?"

Stupid question, and he knows it. Worse even, he knows that *she* knows it. He can't do stupid things like that when she's like this. Kinda hard, 'cause even though Jensen wasn't unintelligent, he still lacked that filter women had--because he was a man, thank you very much--that told a person when to shut up.

Too late to do that, though. Because Danneel is already directing her glare to him. "Oh no, Jensen," she growls, "Nothing at *all* happened to me today. So let's talk about you AGAIN, huh? How was your day, dear? What did you do? You and Jared have a nice time on set today. Huh? HUH?!"

Jensen shrinks back. For once, the filter works, and he murmurs nervously, "N-no Dani, I-I would rather talk about your day, because obviously something happened. Yeah."

Danneel eyes him suspiciously, staring him down. Her sharp gaze makes his heart speed up. Jensen could swear that he's sweating now.

"Yes, something did happen," she finally answers. Jensen lets out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Could you tell me?" he makes his tone light and gentle, like in the movies. Although he was pretty sure he wasn't gonna get laid after this.

Danneel opens her mouth, but something else comes out. "AGGGH!! STUPID COMMERCIALS! I AM WATCHING MY SHOW HERE!! CAN'T ANYONE GIVE ME A BREAK?!?!"

Jensen forces himself not to squeak (in a very manly way, of course) as she fumes at the poor Chevy commercial that is showing on the innocent TV. He carefully pulls her back from where she was leaning forward, putting her head on his shoulder. He tries to think of what to say, but really, how does he respond to this? 'Oh dearest wife of mine, I'm so sorry a car commercial came on in the middle of your show, I'll take care of it' and then proceed to call Chevy and tell them about this? For some reason, Jensen thought that would only make her worse.

So this smart man decided to just keep quiet and rub her arm slowly. Danneel starts to relax...when the phone rings.

And of all people, it's Jared. Usually, Danneel would be sarcastic about it, but now she isn't when she makes the 'joke'.

Grabbing the phone, she slams it into Jensen's hand and slides to the other side of the couch. "It's your boyfriend."

Jensen doesn't know whether he should answer or not. On one hand, Jared could be calling for help with something, since Genevieve was sleeping a lot more due to her pregnancy and couldn't. But there was a possibility that his best friend just wanted to talk, and that was the reason Jensen put the phone done and let it go to voicemail. Danneel would probably punch him if he talked to his 'boyfriend'.

Honestly, they get drunk and kiss *once*, on the *cheek*, and suddenly they're going out. Ugh, Hollywood.

Jared leaves a voicemail. "Hey Jen, just wanted to ask you somethin'. See, me and Gen are playing Scrabble, and she wanted to know if movie titles could be put into one word and count for points. Could you help us out here?"

Jensen looks at Danneel, who looks back, eyes narrowed. He gulps. Jared keeps talking.

"Jensen? Jeeeeeeenseeeeeeen! Jaaaaaaackllllllllles! Could you please pick uuuuuuuup?"

The stare down keeps going.

"You know I won't hang up until you answer, Jensen!"

Jensen knows he will, because he knows Jared. The man is like a dog in many ways, and this is one of them. If you ignore them for a certain period of time, then they go away. Jared proves this theory by hanging up 15 seconds later. Yes, Jensen counted.

All is quiet again, save for the TV, which has gone back to The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills. Jensen inches towards Danneel, but this time, with a new tactic. Usually being yourself could work with long time friends-turned lovers. Jensen found that it works surprisingly in the past. Could it work now?

"Y'know," he clears his throat, "You don't have to tell me if you don't wanna. Uh..." he puts his arm back around her, "How's about I make some popcorn and get a whole lot of beer, and we can watch whatever. Then if you do wanna talk, I'll listen and we can trash anyone who did this to you, ok?"

And whoa, it works again. Danneel looks up to him, but her eyes lack the fire that they had since she stormed into the house. Instead, she looks tired and defeated. The latter not sitting well with Jensen at all, and makes him kiss her forehead as lovingly as he can manage.

"...I'd like that," she murmurs.

"Ok."

He gets up, and when he comes back, she's changed into some sweats and an old t-shirt. And what do you know, he *does* end up getting laid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
